This invention relates to a transmission method and an electronic device.
The applications such as video conference and video chatting and the like have been widely used in the electronic devices such as PC, notebook PC etc. Further, the functions such as video chatting etc. will be certainly more popular in the electronic products with the increasing enhancements of the computing performance of CPU and the performance of the audio-visual codec in the mobile interconnecting products (e.g. a smart phone, a tablet computer etc). However, the problem concerning data transmission occurs during the development of the applications.
In particular, the wireless bandwidth source available to the user is limited while the amount of dataflow to be transmitted becomes more and more. Taking an image or video data as an example, the number of the pixels in a camera head of a mobile phone becomes larger and larger, and in the popular configuration, there are 30-100 thousand pixels in a front camera head and 5-8 million pixels in a back camera head. Moreover, the more the pixels are, the larger the compressed image or video data is. Besides, it needs to transmit other data such as voice data between the electronic devices. Therefore, the increasing speed of the bandwidth for wireless transmission is not able to catch up the increasing speed of the data to be transmitted. Furthermore, the wireless bandwidth available in practice would be very limited as the more and more electronic devices serve as the user devices in a network.
In addition, since a number of electronic devices serve as mobile devices, when such electronic devices are in motion, the amount of the dataflow to be transmitted might increase abruptly; for an instance, the amount of the video data increases greatly in the case of interframe compression. When the amount of data to be transmitted is greater than the wireless bandwidth source, the problems such as congestion of data, loss of data packets and the like might occur. Thus, the quality issue of the data transmission such as video sluggishness, mosaic may present at the receiving device end, thus affecting the perception of the users.
Therefore, a transmission method is desired to improve the quality of the data transmission.